Hetalia yaoi Stories!
by popika5554
Summary: a compilement of random hardcore yaoi stories the first ones suck but im getting better! I promise!
1. Spain X Romano

Romano stared into the deep brown eyes of his boss, Spain. The pain of there agreement had haunted him.

"Whats wrong Romano?" asked Spain. "This is the agreement. Try to look happier about it."

Romano looked away quickly. He felt Spain's each and every thrust inside of him.

Romano opened his mouth and let out a gasp.

Spain quickly silenced him with a kiss. Sliding his tongue into Romano's opened mouth.

This was the agreement... There was no fighting it. Romano had agreed to this.

For it was either this or being forced to leave. Romano couldn't leave. He just couldn't.

So he just lay there and gasp and moan in pleasure of Spain's penetration.

For what else could he do?


	2. UKUS

England was tired of this.

He was always on bottom. It always made his arse hurt.

Today however he had a plan. He would initiate it!

When America came home he was in shock.

Sitting there was England wearing nothing but a scrap of white cloth across his legs.

Admittedly this kinda turned him on.

America made a B-line for England immanently.

England expecting this, dodged him and pushed him down on the couch.

America gave a look of surprise.

England wiped off this look with a kiss. His tongue seeking entrance into his mouth and finding his tongue.

America was not used to this side of him. It shocked and surprised him.

England lifted America's shirt over his head and slid his tongue down his muscled chest.

America gave a jolt of shock and pleasure. He could get used to this.

England unzipped his pants and proceeded.

America moaned with approval. Then came. "Sorry," he muttered

England quickly lapped up the come and ignored him.

It was time. England removed the cloth from around himself and penetrated America for the first time.

It was bliss. For England anyway. America was so shocked and this penetration that he came again.

It felt good but at the same time it kind of hurt. America felt the back of England's he and pulled him closer.

"I'm coming," said England.

"It's ok," said America. "Please come inside."

England did so and collapsed into America's waiting arms.


	3. RussiaXChina

China was now getting aggravated. 2 nights ago Russia had unexpectedly come with his overnight bags.

Fed up, China asked Russia the purpose of this visit.

"Because I was bored." was Russia's response. "And because," Russia leaned in close to China's face. "I wanted to see you."

China's face went red.

"What's wrong?" asked Russia as he put a hand to China's forehead.

"Are you getting sick? Or is it maybe…" Russia leaned in closer to his face.

"That you find me attractive." China blushed even deeper at this.

He had always found the Russian very childish, yet cute. China thought Russia's childish personality went along great with his own more mature one.

Russia leaned in close and pressed his lips to China's. He gasped at this, but didn't pull away.

Russia forced his tongue into China's mouth and explored every inch of his mouth as if he owned it.

China then proceeded to wrestle with Russia's tongue for entrance into Russia's mouth.

Russia finally submitted and allowed the Chinese man's tongue into his mouth.

China shyly entered his mouth and ran his tongue across the roof of his mouth.

Eventually Russia pulled away, and started to move his lips across his jaw line, and down his neck.

"I new you found me attractive," Russia said slyly.

"Shut up!" said China as he stifled a moan, as Russia found the sweet spot on his neck.

Russia continuously sucked and licked on that one spot, leaving behind a large 'love mark.'

He smirked against the small Asian man's skin. "You taste good, my little sunflower"

'Sunflower?' thought China. China then felt himself tense up as Russia's large hands drifted south.

"Ah~ Russia~" he moaned as Russia teased him through his boxers, Russia had somehow managed to remove his pants with out him noticing.

"Call me Ivan." He said.

"Oh~ I-Ivan~ please stop teasing me," China moaned.

"Gladly my little sunflower," said Ivan coolly. Russia ridded himself of his own clothing and turned China around, his member poking at China's entrance.

"Are you ready sunflower?" China mearly nodded and Russia thrust his full length into China's frail body.

"AH!" China gasped, and Russia began to thrust in and out of him mercilessly.

Russia continuously pounded into China, gripping his waist with one hand, and pumping his throbbing cock with the other.

At that pace it didn't take China long to come, and he was soon followed by Russia who spilled his seed inside on him.

China collapsed over the Kitchen table he was positioned on, feeling Russia's seed leaking out of him, and onto the floor.

Russia saw the mess he was making, and pushed China further onto the table.

"W-what are you doing?!" China yelped in shock.

"I'm helping you clean up!" Russia said with that child like grin of his. And with that Russia lowered his head and began to clean u the mess he had created.

China was embarrassed as his limp cock began to grow hard again.

Looks like there would be a round two…


End file.
